


By your side

by LostinFic



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: A little something chilling for Halloween...





	

Alec picked a cigarette butt off the dirty concrete floor and put it in an evidence bag. Through a broken window the full moon shone bright, sporadically obscured by wandering clouds. Days were getting shorter and colder. His sigh came out as fog.

With a grunt, he stood up from the squatting position. He flexed his frozen fingers and buried them in his coat pockets with the evidence bag.

Footsteps echoed in the abandoned warehouse, bouncing off the stained brick walls. Not just any footsteps: the clickety-click of stilettos. A sharp noise slicing through the muted night. She'd crossed the police tape.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said without turning around to see her.

“I know. Neither should you. It’s late, Alec.”

“I’m working.”

She ran her hands up his back to his hunched shoulders, gave them a little squeeze that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Do you want me to go away?”

In her voice, there was something like pleading, something that tug at that sensitive guilt string in his chest. She nuzzled the back of his neck, her cold nose tip delving through his hair. Her breath ghosted on his skin when she repeated her question.  Her touch made all his protestations vanish.

“No. Don’t go away.”

“Thank you.” Still behind him, she draped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. His tensed body relaxed, and he allowed his eyes to close just for a second.

He couldn’t find it in himself to ignore her and get back to work. This case had been gnawing at him like a mad animal, but her presence with him since the beginning soothed his wounds. Every meeting, however brief, every touch, however transient, pumped new oxygen into his lungs and new blood into his veins. She was there when he needed her. At his side. A presence while he pored over the case files, a hand to hold under the duvet, encouragements whispered in his ear in the face of obstacles. A reminder he wasn’t alone in this.

But tonight, she was stalling rather than spurring him on.  

Alec turned around. He glided his hands along her waist to meet over her lower back. She was wearing that cocktail dress again, blue and sheer. Beautiful. A vision of loveliness. And of loneliness. She smiled a watery smile as she caressed his scruffy cheek.

“I have a murderer to catch,” he said weakly.

“I know. You will. Just wait a little bit, here, with me.”

She tightened her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He felt something wet, like tears dampening his shirt collar.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to go in the basement yet.”

He swallowed thickly.

“What’s in the basement?”

“My body.”


End file.
